disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira, Royal Detective
|composer = Deepak Ramapriyan (music producer) Matthew Tishler (song writer) Jeannie Lurie (song writer) Amritha Vaz (composer) |opentheme = We're on the Case |seasons = 2 |episodes = |list_episodes = Mira, Royal Detective episode list |executive = Sascha Paladino |producer = |runtime = 22 minutes |company = Wild Canary |channel = Disney Junior |picture = |audio = |premiere = March 20, 2020 |ended = |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Mira, Royal Detective is an upcoming Disney Junior animated mystery-adventure series for preschoolers. It is slated to debut on Disney Junior channels and programming blocks around the world in March 20, 2020. Premise Set in the magical Indian-inspired land of Jalpur, the series follows the brave and resourceful Mira, a commoner who is appointed to the role of royal detective after solving a mystery that involves saving the kingdom's young prince. As royal detective, Mira travels throughout the kingdom helping royals and commoners alike. Along with her friend Prince Neel, a talented inventor, creative cousin Priya, and comical mongoose sidekicks Mikku and Chikku, she will stop at nothing to solve a case, taking young viewers on adventures that highlight critical thinking and encourage deductive reasoning. Rooted in India's vibrant heritage, each episode will weave authentic music, dance and customs into two 11-minutes stories. Cast *'Mira' (Leela Ladnier) - a brave and resourceful commoner who becomes the royal detective *'Queen Shanti' (Freida Pinto) - the Queen of Jalpur *'Pinky' (Hannah Simone) - a young commoner *'Pushpa' (Jameela Jamil) - Mira's Auntie *'Mikku' (Kal Penn) - one of Mira's mongoose sidekicks *'Chikku' (Utkarsh Ambudkar) - one of Mira's mongoose sidekicks *'Sahil' (Aasif Mandvi) - Mira's father *'Rupa' (Sarita Choudhury) - Prince Neel's Great-Aunt *'Meena' (Aparna Nancherla) - Mira's cousin *'Prince Neel' (Kamran Lucas) - The Prince of Jalpur *'Prince Veer' (Karan Brar) *'Ranjeet and Manjeet' (Karan Soni) - twins *'The palace tailor' (Sarayu Blue) *'Manish' (Parvesh Cheena) - a bandit *'Poonam' (Sonal Shah) - a bandit *'Priya' (Roshni Edwards) - Mira's inventive cousin Development Press info :Joe D'Ambrosia: "We are eager to introduce kids and their families to the rich, diverse cultures and customs of India through Mira, a young girl who looks at things with her own unique lens to gain different perspectives and help others in her community. We hope that she will encourage our audience to actively engage with the inspiring world around them and appreciate the little details that make life extraordinary." Sascha Paladino (Miles from Tomorrowland) is executive producer of the series, which was developed by Becca Topol (Elena of Avalor), who also serves as story editor and co-producer. IW Group’s Shagorika Ghosh Perkins is the series' cultural consultant and consulting producer. Additional consultants include Bollywood dancer and choreographer Nakul Dev Mahajan (So You Think You Can Dance) and music producer Deepak Ramapriyan (Basmati Blues). Emmy nominees Matthew Tishler (Fancy Nancy) and Jeannie Lurie (The Muppets) write and produce the original songs, and Amritha Vaz (Miss India America) serves as composer. The series is produced by Wild Canary in association with Disney Junior, with animation provided by Technicolor India. It was announced on December 12, 2019, that Disney Junior had given an early season 2 renewal to series, ahead of its anticipated spring 2020 debut. The news was announced today by Joe D'Ambrosia. Videos Theme Song �� Mira, Royal Detective Disney Junior Mira Royal Detective - The Behind The Scenes Gallery Mira, Royal Detective.png Mira, Royal detective concept.jpg|Mira concept by Haider Ali Mira Royal Detective - New Look.jpg Mira Royal Detective - Auntie Pushpa.png Mira Royal Detective - Meena.png|Meena Mira Royal Detective - Mikku.png|Mikku and Chikku Mira Royal Detective - Mira.jpg|Mira Mira Royal Detective - Pinky.png|Pinky Mira Royal Detective - Queen Shanti.png|Queen Shanti Mira Royal Detective - Sahil.png|Sahil Mira, Royal Detective promo.png Mira Royal Detective (1).png Mira Royal Detective (2).png Mira Royal Detective (3).png Mira Royal Detective (4).png Mira Royal Detective (5).png Mira Royal Detective (6).png Mira Royal Detective (7).png Mira Royal Detective (8).png Mira Royal Detective (9).png Referneces ru:Мира — королевский детектив Category:Mira, Royal Detective Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:2020s television series